That's What Friends Are For
by rckyfrk
Summary: Bonnie and Grace are best friends. Grace wants a baby, but as a single woman, her options are limited. Enter Bonnie's husband, Norman (yes, inspired by Norman Reedus).


**That's What Friends are For – Chapter 1**

"But mom, I don't wanna go to bed," their oldest boy whined. "Billy gets to stay up 'til nine. Why can't I?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the ages old complaint. "Sorry, Charlie, bedtime has been, and will always be, at eight o'clock. When you spend the night at Billy's again, you can stay up 'til nine."

"But why?" he whined. "And my name is Seth. Why do you always call me Charlie?"

"Well," Bonnie began as she wrestled him into his pajama top. "That's why my mom always said, and what her mom always said, and now your mom says it." She kissed the top of his head and turned him around to scoot him toward his bed. Seth reluctantly crawled in, huffing and puffing the whole time.

"But mo-om…" Seth began.

"That's enough questions for mom," Seth was cut off by his father walking into the room, carrying his younger brother, Aidan, hair still damp and cheeks still flushed from his bath. "It's your bed time and no amount of whining is gonna change it." Bonnie took Aidan from his arms to give him a series of rapid fire kisses on his cheek before tucking him into his bed. She moved to Seth's bed, making sure he was tucked in the way he liked, while her husband, Norman, kissed the younger Aidan goodnight.

He bent over to kiss Seth. "But da-ad," Seth tried one last time. "How come you and mom get to stay up so late?"

Norman crossed the room to stand close behind Bonnie, who was standing near the doorway, ready to turn off the light. "Don't worry, little man," he said as he slid his arms around his wife's waist, pressing himself against her backside. "I'm planning on putting your mom to bed just as soon as I can." He bent his head to nuzzle the side of her neck, a motion that was met with a pair of voices yelling out 'Ew! Gross! Kissing!' and a volley of fake vomit sounds.

Bonnie giggled and playfully slapped Norman's hands away. "You're right, boys. Your dad is gross. Goodnight, sweethearts."

"G'night, boys," Norman said as Bonnie flicked off the light and they went into the hallway. He pulled the door almost closed, letting a thin stream of light in from the lamp in the hallway.

"Gross, huh?" Norman growled in her ear, pulling her back into him. "I'll show you gross," as he ran his hand over her backside and smacked it teasingly. She pretended to struggle against him, trying to keep her laughs quiet, not wanting to wake the boys up. Norman spun her in his arms and kissed her, walking toward her until she was pinned against the wall.

Bonnie couldn't stop giggling against his insistent lips; she opened her mouth to catch her breath only to have his tongue claim her. Her laughter turned to soft moans, interspersed with random giggles that bubbled their way up to the surface. Even after seven years of marriage, he still made her feel like a silly teenager; it was one of the many things she loved about him. "So…you were saying something about putting me to bed?" she breathed against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Norman groaned in response and dug his fingers into her hips, directing her down the hallway toward their bedroom. He guided her to the bed until the backs of her legs touched the mattress. She let out a quick shriek as he pushed her back and she flopped onto the soft downy comforter. He covered her body with his and she giggled again, "Oh my god. Norman, what do you think you're doing?"

"Something wrong, apparently, if I have to explain it to you," he mumbled into her neck.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Honey…" she began to protest, but then Norman bit gently down on the tendon of her neck, then grazed his teeth along her skin until he found her collarbone and continued further down, pulling down the collar of her shirt, giving himself access to more of her soft skin. She took in a harsh gasp as her skin erupted in goose bumps, an electric thrill tracing down her spine. "Oh, you are so not playing fair."

"Not even when I do this?" he asked as he ground his pelvis against hers. She quietly groaned in response. "Or this?" He snaked his fingers under her shirt, then glided over her skin until he was cupping her breast through her bra.

She released a low moan. "Especially when you do that." She forced her eyes open only to narrow them at him mockingly. She dug her heels into the mattress and scooted herself back before ending up in her spot on their bed. She held a hand out to him, "Get over here, you sexy sack of man."

"Oh, I'll show you a sack," Norman grinned as he moved across the mattress on his knees, his hands undoing his belt and the button and fly of his jeans. He crawled up to between Bonnie's legs, his bulge peeking between the flaps of his now undone pants. "Come here, baby," he murmured as he reached for the bottom of her shirt and started to yank it over her head.

Bonnie reached behind her to unclasp her bra and removed it; Norman immediately began his assault on her breasts. "Oh!" she let out before she could stop herself, hoping the boys didn't hear her. She realized that they hadn't closed their own bedroom door, and while nothing could kill the mood quite like a small child letting themselves into the room, she just couldn't bring herself to put the brakes on what they had going right now. His mouth felt like heaven on her, his hands roaming all over her body made her feel so sexy…sexier than she'd felt in a long time. She realized it had been a very long time since they had both been in the mood and actually had the time and energy to be intimate with each other.

Norman sucked on her breasts, running his tongue around her nipples before closing his mouth around them, pulling at them with his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, holding him to her chest as his mouth worked wonders on her body. His hands ran down her sides, finally ending up on the elastic waist of her pants. He curled his fingers under the fabric and pulled them down, bringing her panties with them. She lifted her hips to help him remove the rest of her clothes and sighed as he returned his delicious weight on top of her.

She wanted to cry out, the sensations coursing through her body almost too much to bear. Instead she focused her breath and only whispered a litany of "Norman…oh my God, Norman…" She bucked her hips against his, seeking his hardness to run her sensitive bundle of nerves, to create the friction she so desperately needed. "Please baby, please. Don't tease me."

"You want it?" she could feel his teasing smile against her.

"Yes, baby. Please."

"Mmm…I love to hear you beg. What do you want, sweetheart?" he asked as he ground himself against her again.

Bonnie held her breath to keep from calling out all her innermost desires. When she finally gained some semblance of control, she whispered right into his ear, "I want you. I want your big cock deep in my pussy. Now, baby. Please. Fuck me."

"Oh, shit, I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered hoarsely. He scrambled off her and quickly tore off his pants and underwear before resuming his place between her legs. He reached between them, just below her nest of curls, easily finding her center. "Oh, fuck, baby. You're so damn wet for me. Been thinking about this a while?"

She grinned up at him, "With you, I'm always thinking about it." She pulled him down so his body covered hers more fully. Bonnie raised her knees higher and spread her legs, allowing Norman to easily slide into her without much guidance. They both released a quiet, satisfied sigh as he filled her.

"Dammit…you feel so good," Norman whispered into her neck.

"Right back at you," she smiled, then bit down on his shoulder as he started to move within her. Her legs wrapped around him, her heels landing just below his ass. Her hands roamed over his wide shoulders and followed along his ribcage to his narrow hips.

They moved together in a beautiful, well-practiced rhythm, each knowing what the other needed before either had to ask. The room was soon filled with the whispered praises spilling from each of their mouths, the hushed movements as he drove into her. It was always like this for them, exciting as if it was their first time, but comforting and passionate as two lovers who'd seemingly been made for each other.

"Norman…baby…wait…you're not wearing anything."

"It'd be kind of hard to do this if I was, sweetheart." He slowed his thrusts only a little in order to answer her.

"No…I mean a condom."

He shook his head, "I don't care," he said, just before he kissed her. "I wouldn't mind knocking you up again. Didn't you say you wanted a little girl?" He picked up his pace again. "Besides, you really want me to stop now?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and let his words wash over her. They hadn't really talked about working on a third child, but he was right – she did want a girl. Her pussy tightened as she thought about his words…about him knocking her up. It made her feel so sexy, and a little dirty. She smiled at the thought of being pregnant again; she loved the feeling of having a baby growing inside her, loved being a mother. All that coupled with the sensations her husband was causing in her had her helpless to even think about stopping. She nodded her response and tightened her grip on him.

They moved together, driving each other closer to the edge. Bonnie moaned breathily in Norman's ear, squeaking as his thrusts reached fever pitch. Her inner walls began to quiver around him, until she finally found her silent release. Norman followed soon after, his mouth dropping open as a strangled grunt escaped his lips when he finally exploded within her. He came so hard Bonnie could swear she felt his semen shooting into her. They rocked against each other, their tempo and heart rates slowly relaxing until Norman was laying on top of her, exhausted. Her fingers trailed lazily up and down his back as she felt him soften within her.

After a long several moments, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, not wanting to lose their post-coital bliss just yet. "You are one sexy mama, you know that?"

"Mmm…here's hoping."

Norman looked down at her. "Really?"

"Well, we weren't exactly planning on another baby, but…now that you mention it…yeah. And really, if this time doesn't take…I wouldn't mind trying again…and again…and again," she murmured, running her fingertips through his coarse chest hair.

"I will definitely take you up on that," he smirked.

They were both quiet for several minutes, just enjoying being with each other, enjoying the silence. A conversation Bonnie had had earlier that day came to the forefront of her mind, and a bubble of nervousness started to grow in her stomach. "Baby?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah?" Norman answered, slightly groggily.

"You still with me?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed and readjusted himself against her, pulling himself back to full consciousness.

"Well…this is going to sound weird…really weird…but we need to talk about something." She bit her lip and tried to calm down her accelerating pulse.

Norman sighed, "Let's hear it."

"Okay. Just…hear me out. So I've been talking to Grace, and she's been all kinds of upset for a while now. Apparently her mom has been bringing up the whole, 'When are you going to make me a grandma?' line more and more frequently," Bonnie began her story.

Norman looked confused. "Did Grace meet someone and you not tell me?"

"No. But apparently her mom's not being all that picky anymore. She was a single mom, I guess she figures Grace can be one, too. And…well, Grace realized she really wants a baby."

"Is she nuts?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. 'I-wanna-knock-you-up,'" she pushed his shoulder.

"Alright. So what is she gonna do? Adopt? Artificial? What?" he asked.

"Well, that's the thing. She's applied for adoption, but keeps getting turned down because of her being single…which is just so stupid. Anyone can see she'd be a great mom. Look how she is with our kids. Anyway, she started looking into artificial insemination and in vitro and all that, but it's SO expensive, and insurance certainly wouldn't cover all the prep and the procedure itself."

"So…what else is she thinking? What else is left?"

Bonnie swallowed and looked down at the space between them. "Good old fashioned sex."

Norman looked confused. "Um…correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you need one of each to make a baby?" Bonnie only nodded in response. "So…what, she's just gonna find some guy?"

"Not exactly," Bonnie shook her head.

"Well, does she have someone in mind?"

Bonnie couldn't look at him. She was suddenly petrified of his response. She focused on her breathing until she could finally get the words out. "Honey," she peeked up at him through her eyelashes, "Grace is my best friend in the whole world. We've been like sisters since the third grade. I love her to death and hate seeing her so…alone and…upset and…unhappy." She took another calming breath. "I, um…I told her I would talk to you."

"Talk to me?" he asked, still perplexed. Bonnie only gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to catch on. His demeanor changed suddenly, tension filling the room. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to sleep with your best friend?"

"I know…I know it sounds awful and weird and like some stupid Jerry Springer shit, but…Norman, she doesn't have a lot of options," Bonnie pleaded.

"I...I can't fucking believe this. Are you serious? You're shitting me. You're both shitting me," Norman said, his voice straining with anger and trying to stay quiet.

Bonnie only shook her head 'no' and waited a moment for him to calm down. After quite a while, when his breathing returned to normal, and neither had said anything more, she said softly, soothingly, "It's not something she just came up with, honey. She thought about it for a long time. You're the only one she feels comfortable even thinking about asking."

"Really?" he got defensive again. "She doesn't have any single guy friends? Not even a damn co-worker?"

She nodded, "Yes, I asked her about that, but she's known you longest, knows what a good man you are...not to mention how hot you are." She hoped an inch would get her a mile.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't try to fuckin' flatter me. This is...man, this is...really twisted, Bonnie. I can't do this. I can't cheat on you."

"Cheating would be if you were running around behind my back," she pointed out. "It'd be like...a free pass, but I get to pick who you spend it with."

"You're not helping."

Bonnie breathed out softly. "Norman, I know this is really weird. I know. But I trust you. I love you...so much. I love Grace, too, and I hate seeing her like this. Will you think about it?"

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, then got out of bed to use the bathroom.

They hardly spoke to each other the rest of the night. Bonnie finished her last load of laundry for the day and loaded up the dishwasher and wiped down the kitchen counters while Norman...well, she wasn't sure where he disappeared to. She figured he needed some time to himself, and she would give him that. She would do anything for that man. When she had finished everything she had set out to do around the house that evening, she got into her nightgown and crawled into their bed to thumb through a magazine while she waited for her husband to join her in bed. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and she couldn't fight the yawns anymore; she clicked off the bedside lamp and curled deep under the covers.

Sometime later, it could have been minutes or an hour later, Bonnie woke up to Norman finally crawling into bed behind her. He left a space between them, and Bonnie's heart sank. Not only had she asked basically a near impossible task of him, but he had started alienating her because of it.

She felt him shift next to her, and suddenly his strong arm was wrapped around her waist and was pulling her close to him. Tears of relief filled her tired eyes as she turned to face him, smiled and softly kissed him. "I'm so sorry, Norman. Just...forget about it, okay? Grace will just have to ask someone else or something. It was unfair to ask you something so big."

He sighed heavily, his breath softly spreading over her face, neck and chest. She heard the hesitancy in his voice, "Would you be there?" Bonnie searched his face in the dim moonlight. "With me and Grace. Would you be there?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "I...um...yeah, I can...if you want me to," she stammered. "Are you really considering this?"

"I must be out of my damn mind," he lowered his head, burying his face in the pillow.

"Oh, Norman!" she exclaimed softly. She held him tightly, kissing all over his face and neck. "I love you so much!"

"Yeah..." he said. "I love you, too. This is still fucked up, though. You know that, right?"

Bonnie nodded against him, "I know. It'll be okay though. We'll be okay." She kissed him again, this time with more insistence, more passion, more of everything she had to give. Her hands slid further under the covers, finding the waistband of his pajama bottoms and dragging them over his hips. She sat astride him, lowering herself onto him, and showed him just how much she loved him, heart, body and soul.

**Yeesh. What have I gotten myself into? I dedicate this to macs-queen. I'm not sure how we came up with this scenario, or how I got volunteered to write out this story, but here it is. No, this isn't a one-shot. There won't be a ton of chapters, but I'll do the story justice...at least I'll try to. **

**No, I don't know when I'll update next. Lady in Red, Summer of Learning and Second Chance are my priorities right now, but this one...I needed to get it going or it would never happen.****  
><strong>

**Also, I just want to point out there basically no physical descriptions of any of the characters, but I did that on purpose. This story was originally supposed to be me and macs-queen in a crazy AU where we both were having Norman's kids (I really don't even remember how it all came about, but it sounded good at the time...) Anyway, I didn't want to peg one of us as his wife and the other one as the chick who couldn't find a man. Also, I didn't want to peg which Norman was in the story...long hair, short hair, Murphy-esque, Daryl-ish...take your pick. **

**Guh... Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I can take it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
